The runaway emperor and his creep of a prince charming
by BashyBunny
Summary: When Mikado woke up, he was in emperor's clothing. He was adorned in red, black and gold and there was huge dragon in front. When he asked his classmates why, they gave him stupid reasons like "Your name means Dragon Peak Emperor right?" and "You ranked first in the entrance exams right?" This story is about Mikado in emperor's clothing and how Orihara Izaya saves him.


Mikado is not happy.

They were having a school festival and Mikado's class was to present a play about an emperor and his loyal subjects. The play was about testing the bonds of loyalty and friendship and how the emperor and his loyal subjects will overcome the challenges and trials that they will face. Everything was going smoothly until the actor for the emperor broke his right leg and left arm because he fell down the stairs an hour before the play.

Mikado was freaking out since he was a class representative and basically he is in charge of overseeing stuff.

_Oh what do we do now? This...the play is done for! We don't have a back-up actor for the emperor and I don't think anyone here is close to remembering all his lines! We only have an hour left..._

Mikado should have found it weird that he was the only one who looked like he was panicking but he was too engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice his classmates sneaking up behind him and smirking.

"Neh Ryuugamine-kun you don't have to worry about the emperor" a classmate said while patting Mikado's back

"Eh? But who will be the emperor then?" Mikado asked, not realizing that everyone was looking at him

"You of course!" Those were the last words Mikado heard before he got hit at the back of his head.

When Mikado woke up, he was in emperor's clothing. He was adorned in all red, black and gold and there was huge dragon in front. When he asked his classmates why, they gave him stupid reasons like "Your name means Dragon Peak Emperor right?" and "You ranked first in the entrance exams right?" Like heck that isn't even connected anymore. Now only 5 minutes remained before the curtains opened.

"But what about the lines? I don't know the lines! I don't know anything! Sonohara-san please convince them that I am not a worthy emperor!" Anri only shook her head at this and smiled.  
"Don't worry Mikado-kun we changed the story and it is now about an Emperor dealing with his homosexual noble friend who has a crush on him" Mikado's jaw dropped  
"Don't worry you are a mute in the play, the homosexual friend will do most of the talking so all you have to do is look annoyed and just blend in the scenery we put you in ok?" After saying that, Anri patted Mikado on the back and closed his mouth.  
"Good luck Mikado-kun" And with that Anri pushed Mikado to the throne and sat him down.

_What is happening? I have no idea on what I'm supposed to do and how I'm supposed to act. I am clueless. Not only is this role forced on me, I know nothing of what's going to happen because of the change in script. And seriously? Homosexual noble friend? _

Anri on the other hand, albeit worried for her friend, is also excited about Mikado acting like an emperor. After all the name emperor is part of what Mikado's name means.

_Oh maybe I should have told him about what is going to happen at the end. Well...too late for that, the curtains are already opening._

Now looking mad and annoyed throughout most of the play was no challenge to Mikado, he was a natural at acting all high and mighty, the audience was thrilled. The homosexual friend did his part in acting like a believable homo. Things only got out of hand near the ending.

Kida could not measure how proud he is of Mikado. Mikado had always been the shy type, Kida never would've imagined Mikado auditioning for a role in a play, but here he was a main actor in a play. Kida swore he could feel his chest swelling up because of happiness and pride. The play was going smoothly until the homo creep (according to Kida who immediately changed his point of view) decided to try and kiss Mikado. Kida immediately stood up and shouted  
"You homo! That's sexual harassment! Don't go touching the precious virgin emperor without permission!" The audience was shocked, everyone was shocked. But when the homo creep (who is actually a nice guy) tried to comfort Mikado, he accidentally tripped and landed both of them in a compromising situation which earned screams from girls and a very annoyed and scared Mikado. Kida immediately marched up to the stage and punched the homo creep which gave Mikado a chance to run away.

Mikado looked annoyed but he was still running. He didn't care that people were staring at him since he looked like someone who ran away from inside a history book, he didn't care that people were taking pictures, he just kept running. He honestly doesn't know why he even bothered to run away this far.

_Oh. Maybe because I am so annoyed and mad at everyone in school that I don't even want to be in the same building as them. I don't even care that I'm cutting classes and it will somehow affect my grades. I currently don't care. But I do care about where I am supposed to go. I don't know where I'm supposed to go._

Mikado stopped by to catch his breath in a cafe when Kida's voice is suddenly heard.

"Mikado! Come here! Don't worry, I'll never let anyone hit on you so lamely again!" Kida was panting from all the running. He can clearly see Mikado and once he stops panting he'll be chasing Mikado again.

_The one who is lame here is you Kida-kun and wow I didn't know you were chasing me. But I am sorry, you may be Kida-kun but you're still from our school and you're embarrassing. I just don't want to see anyone from our school right now._

In seconds both Mikado and Kida were back on their feet. It is a fact that Mikado is not the sporty type and it is evident that Kida is a faster runner; the only reason that Mikado is not getting caught is because the moment people set eyes on him they immediately pave the way for him while they block the way for Kida. So Mikado was now streets ahead of Kida but Kida seemed to unleash hidden strength and quickly fought his way through the crowd and was now quickly closing the gap between him and Mikado.

* * *

Orihara Izaya loved watching humans and messing with their lives and today he was on the chase to follow one special human.

Ryuugamine Mikado. This kid was special; he isn't like any other human. Sure everyone in Ikebukuro has some secrets, but Mikado has got more than one special secret. And now, said human is dressed up in an emperor's outfit and is running for his dear life. Though he looked annoyed so his eyes were sharper than usual and his face was in a scowl.

Obviously Mikado can't run very fast so to help the dear emperor, Izaya logged in the dollars website and opened Mikado's account. He posted a video of the running emperor and put a caption "When you see the running emperor make way for him and block the guy chasing him". Mikado is the admin of Dollars so everyone was sure to obey and in seconds Kida was being blocked by mobs already.

Mikado is a good distance away from Kida but since Kida has resorted to being violent the distance was slowly being closed.

* * *

Mikado was running as fast as his wimpy legs could take him. The emperor outfit certainly didn't help a lot. Sure the human shield worked a little but Kida was becoming violent therefore driving the people away from him. Mikado kept looking back to see how near Kida is and now Kida is just one street away. When Mikado looked back to where he was going, he ran into something color black. Mikado nearly fell down because of the force of the bump, but before that happened 2 arms clad in black scooped him up and ran. Mikado was thankful that someone decided to help him run away but when he saw the person that helped him, he would rather go back to school and act like the good boy he's not. Said person grinned at Mikado and his red eyes twinkled evilly.

There were few people in Ikebukuro who had red eyes, and fewer who could grin like that and send shivers down someone's spine. There is after all only Orihara Izaya.

They kept running and running and soon they entered a train station. Mikado wasn't able to say anything because his mouth was covered and when he tried to bite Izaya, all he said was " Mikado if that leaves a mark I am going to tell everybody that, that is love bite" Mikado was so scared of that happening he didn't dare to bite him anymore. When the train doors opened Izaya sat down and placed Mikado on his lap.

"Anoo Orihara-san I can sit beside you, you know?" Mikado asked Izaya, clearly not comfortable on his lap.

"Demo Mikado-kun, you're an emperor right now aren't you?" Izaya asked him and when Mikado nodded he continued  
"Emperors don't sit in dirty public places and they certainly don't bite their subjects right?" Mikado would have replied with "It's just a costume" or "you're a creep why would I trust you?" but he was too tired to even say anything. So he sat on Izaya's lap and made himself comfortable.

Izaya wasn't even bothered by the boy sitting on his lap. Mikado's weight made Izaya compare him to a malnourished puppy. Except that Mikado isn't a puppy and he certainly isn't malnourished.

Something clicked in Izaya's mind

_I know what to do now._

The train stopped at Shinjuku and the pair went outside.

"Orihara-san may I ask you where we're going?"  
"Nope you may not, but I'll tell you anyway" Izaya leaned closer to Mikado and whispered " A place with a bed"

And that's the end of the chapter. This was supposed to be a one-shot but because of the last line, I decided that making this a one-shot wouldn't be nice. So I'm sorry if I have mistakes and please review, you don't know how happy reviews make me :)


End file.
